Arthur! The Musical (episode)
Arthur! The Musical is a new episode of Arthur made by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. It's about Arthur and friends hosting the greatest musical spectacular Elwood City has ever seen. Plot 'Opening' The episode opens up on every adult in Elwood City outside the theater. They all pay for tickets. They take their seats while the lights dim. A light points at a sign which says: "Arthur! The Musical: A play starring Arthur and his friends." The cast introduce themselves which ends with the screen fading to black. 'Plot (Part 1)' The first song starts with Arthur, a cow named Jesse, Francine and Buster waking up and singing "I Don't Wanna Wake Up" while backstage the entire cast are eating the nachos and watching TV. The scene then changes to School where the second song, "Pop Quiz from Ratburn" plays where the cast are in. The scene now changes to the Sugar Bowl where Buster sings "I Can't Snap My Fingers". Then the scene changes to the park where Binky chases an actor playing a butterfly while Jesse chases him on the stage. After the song, Jesse slides into stage props (even the cameras). Arthur comes onto the stage and explains they will have an intermission. 'Part 2' During the next part, Buster gives his report about Elwood City by singing a song. The scene then changes to a New Orleans setting where Buster sings about his brain. Scene then changes to the Baseball field where Frensky sings about being the best. After the song, the scene changes to a Sherlock Holmes setting where Fern tangoes with Binky while singing about the Grafitti mystery (Binky Rules). Scene now changes to Echo Canyon where Arthur sings "My Echo Dosen't Sound Like Me". Then the scene changes to the songs from the original soundtrack, then switching to Get'cha Head in the Game, Movin' Right Along, Cutting Edge and All Star. The play ends with the entire cast singing the new version of the Arthur theme song. End Everyone leaves, except for a few people (The kids' parents, Mr. Ratburn, Grandma Thora and Mrs. McGrady) who stay to meet the cast. The cast are really the children, and after recieving a note from the Elwood City Theater Company explaining that their show made them rich, they all cheer in excitement as the episode ends. Characters Cast: *Arthur *Buster *Jesse the Cow (debut) *Francine *Muffy *Brain *Binky *Sue Ellen *George *Jenna *Lydia Fox *Melvin the Moose (debut) *Prunella *Fern *Molly Non-cast: *The entire city *Parents *Grandma Thora *Mr. Ratburn *Mrs. McGrady *Pal (cameo) *Kate (cameo) Songs (with places #I Don't Wanna Wake Up: Arthur, Jesse, Buster and Francine's Bedroooms #Pop Quiz from Ratburn: Mr. Ratburn's Room #I Can't Snap My Fingers: The Sugar Bowl #Fly, Butterfly, Fly!: Turkey Hill Park #Elwood City: A Report: Mr. Ratburn's Room #My Brain: New Orleans #Only the Frensky: Baseball Stadium #Fern's Detective Tango: London #My Echo Dosen't Sound Like Me: Echo Canyon #Library Card: Elwood City Library #The UFO Song: Roswell, New Mexico #Jekyll and Hyde: Brain's Lab #My Dog Pal: Mr. Ratburn's Room #Matalij Ja Mustii: Italy #My Night Light: Arthur, Buster, Melvin, Sue Ellen, Binky, Francine, Muffy, Prunella, Fern and Molly's Bedrooms #Thinking Tune: Brain's Lab #Lucky Pencil: Mr. Ratburn's Room #Homework: Mr. Ratburn's Room #The Ballad of Buster Baxter: Buster's Timeline #Get'cha Head in the Game (High School Musical): Basketball court #Movin' Right Along (The Muppet Movie): School Bus driving through country #Cutting Edge (The Brave Little Toaster): The City #All Star (Shrek): Return to Elwood City #Theme Song Reprise (Arthur: Season 15): Closing Curtain The End THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Arthur